Rising Again
by Chuck-daddy
Summary: After he and Rarity break up, Spike sets his sights on the fastest pegasus in Equestria, hoping to salvage a new love from the wreckage of his old one.
1. A Friendly Outing

The ponies of Ponyville were in the middle of a very average day. Celestia's sun rode high in the sky, birds in the trees warbled out their songs, and a light, pleasant wind was blowing. In the market square, salesponies shouted, hawking their wares. At Sugarcube Corner, sweets poured from the oven into the eager hooves of waiting customers. Wrapped up in their own goings-on, not one of them noticed an adolescent dragon wandering, aimless and heartbroken, through the town.

Spike's steps felt heavy. He paid no attention to the buildings he passed, nor to the ponies brushing past him on the way to their various destinations. On his cheeks was a light coat of moisture, and every so often he let out a sniffle.

High above him and the rest of town, a colorful pegasus soared and swooped through the sky. Rainbow Dash was on her daily training flight, keeping herself in shape for the Wonderbolts. To her, this flight never really felt like work. She loved it. She loved the way the wind whipped her mane and tail, the way flying elevated her heart rate. Most of all, she loved fantasizing about putting on that blue-and-gold suit, hearing the ecstatic roar of the crowd, and flying alongside her idols. This vivid dream was her most powerful motivation.

Rainbow came out of her imaginings and looked down on Ponyville. From her altitude, all of the inhabitants looked like tiny specks: she saw a white-and-blue speck she guessed to be Vinyl Scratch, a grey-and-yellow one that was probably Derpy, and a vibrant magenta one that, even at this distance, was unmistakably Pinkie Pie. She continued looking and spotted a purple-and-green speck that she knew to be Spike. Rainbow thought for a moment, and decided to drop in and surprise him. She hadn't talked to him in a while, and besides, she was practically done working out.

She went into a steep dive toward her reptilian friend. All objects became streaking blurs of color as she sped up, rushing toward the ground. She pulled up at the last second, hovering behind him.

"Hiya, Spike," she said, announcing her presence.

Spike turned around as he heard his name. "Oh, hi Rainbow," he said sullenly.

Rainbow Dash sank to the ground, taken aback at the abject sadness in his voice. Spike was usually a pretty happy-go-lucky guy. Seeing him exude misery like this was a little unsettling. "Whoa, dude, what's wrong?" she asked him.

Spike hung his head. "I don't really wanna talk about it."

This answer did not quell Rainbow's curiosity, but only intensified it. "C'mon, Spike, you can tell your old pal Rainbow Dash anything."

He shook his head. "It just hurts too much."

This remark tinged Rainbow's inquisitiveness with worry and anger. If somepony was hurting her friend Spike, they'd have her to answer to. "What hurts? Who hurt you?"

"Nevermind. Forget it." Spike turned and began to walk away from her.

He wasn't getting away that easily. Rainbow flew ahead of him and blocked his path. "Spike, tell me," she demanded.

"Seriously, Rainbow, cut it out," he said, somewhat annoyed. "Get out of my way."

She stood her ground. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

He heaved a sigh. "You really wanna know?"

"Yeah," she responded.

A few tears dropped from his bright green eyes. "It's Rarity," he said. "We broke up."

"Oh." Rainbow Dash absorbed this turn of events. About two and a half months ago, Rarity had finally given in to his constant pleading and agreed to go on a date with him. Another had followed, and soon the two were in a steady relationship. Considering what she'd just heard, however, that was now a thing of the past. "Sorry, dude."

Spike wiped his eyes with his hand. "Thanks, I guess."

Rainbow Dash put her foreleg around his shoulders. "Don't worry, Spike. You'll get over her," she said. She pondered for a moment, then added, "Hey, let's go to Sugarcube Corner. I bet Pinkie can hook us up with some free milkshakes or something. That'll help you feel better."

Spike hesitated. "I don't know..."

"Ahh, come on," Rainbow insisted. She got behind him and began to physically push him in the direction of the sweet shop.

When they got to the confectionary, they pushed their way through the clamoring crowd to find Pinkie Pie behind the counter. "Hi, Dashie! Hi, Spike!" she bubbled upon catching sight of them.

"Hey, Pinkie," Rainbow Dash responded.

Spike gave a feeble wave.

Pinkie Pie inspected him, seemingly baffled by his downcast expression and depressed mannerisms. "What's wrong, Spike?" she asked. "You look like a saddy-waddy downer dragon."

Rainbow Dash pulled her aside and spoke to her in hushed tones. "Him and Rarity just broke up," Dash hissed.

"Awww!" Pinkie cried. "But they were such a cute couple."

"Yeah, and he's feeling pretty bad about it, too," Rainbow continued. "You think you could set us up with some milkshakes or something? I wanna try and cheer him up."

"Sure," Pinkie answered, without hesitation. She ushered them to a table for two, and made each of them a large chocolate shake.

"Thanks, Pinkie," Rainbow Dash said.

"No problem," Pinkie said happily, and returned to the kitchen.

Rainbow Dash returned her attention to the dragon across the table. He half-heartedly sipped his drink, sighing every now and again. Rainbow wished she could say something to make him feel better, but she hadn't the slightest idea where to begin. She'd never really been good with romantic stuff like this. She decided to make a weak attempt. "Uhh... how do you feel?"

Spike looked at her and considered her question. "Betrayed," he said honestly.

His answer confused her. "So, like, did she cheat on you?"

He shook his head. "No. It's just... she's not what I thought she was. I thought she was perfect."

"Nopony's perfect, Spike."

"Rarity was to me. When I was younger, I really thought she was flawless. Then when we started dating, it was like she was a completely different pony. She was just so demanding and manipulative. She wasn't the Rarity I knew."

Rainbow Dash nodded. As much as she liked her fashionable friend, Rarity could prove to be insufferable at times. She had a feeling that a relationship would only underscore these problems.

"You know," Spike went on, "I just want to be with someone who likes me for me, who won't try to change me like Rarity did."

"Well, Spike, I think you're pretty awesome just the way you are," Rainbow Dash said, still desperate to make him feel better.

As she spoke these kind words, Spike smiled for the first time since the break-up. "Thanks, Dash," he said.

Rainbow Dash leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes, and smiled smugly. "No big deal, dude," she said, "you shouldn't let mares get you d-"

Rainbow was cut off as she felt something warm, scaly, and yet strangely soft pressed against her lips. She opened her eyes to find Spike kissing her. The very same dragon who was lovelorn and heartsick mere moments ago had recovered rather quickly, and seemed to have set his sights on her. Not that she could blame him for being attracted to all of her awesomeness, but this wasn't right. She pushed him away and wiped her foreleg across her mouth. "Dude!" she said indignantly. "That was _not_cool."

Spike looked back at her, his purple cheeks tinted bright pink. "I- I'm sorry."

"You should be!" she spat. "What the heck was that all about, anyway?"

Spike looked at the floor, ashamed. "I like you a lot, Rainbow. When you said you liked me how I was, I guess I couldn't help myself."

"First of all, dragon-boy, I was just being nice."

"I know."

"Second, weren't you just crying over Miss Prissy-Pants like five minutes ago?"

"Yeah."

"So don't go and kiss somepony out of the blue like that, got it?"

"Got it."

The two continued drinking their milkshakes, the air around them thick with awkward silence. Every so often, Spike would look at Rainbow Dash across the table, only to dart his eyes away when she looked back at him. After a few minutes of this, Pinkie Pie returned to the table.

"Are you guys in love?" she asked.

Rainbow Dash stared at her. "Umm... no."

The pink pony's face contorted with confusion. "But why was Spike kissing you?"

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Long story."

Pinkie left then left them alone, not quite satisfied with that answer, but knowing that it was all she was going to get from Rainbow Dash at the moment.

As their hyper friend bounced away, Spike spoke to Rainbow again. "So," he said, "you wanna go on a date with me, Dash?"

Rainbow Dash nearly choked on her milkshake. "What makes you think I'd want to do that?" she coughed, her eyes watering.

"Well, you said I shouldn't kiss you out of the blue, so I was thinking we could go on a date or two. After that, maybe we could try kissing again," he reasoned.

Rainbow considered the possibilities of dating Spike. The more she rolled it around in her mind, the less ridiculous it started to sound. After all, she hadn't had a date with a real stallion in months, and it could be fun to go out again. Spike certainly wasn't the worst candidate for a coltfriend she'd ever seen. In fact, he was pretty cool, and what could be the harm in letting him take her out a few times, if only just to make him feel better?

She nodded. "Okay, Spike."

"You mean we can go out?"

"Sure, dude. Let's see if you got what it takes to date the Dash."


	2. A Chance Encounter

All was quiet in the Ponyville library, except for the scuffle of Twilight Sparkle's hooves. She bustled around from shelf to shelf, replacing the recently returned books. She worked with meticulous detail, placing each volume in its designated spot, aligning the spines of the adjacent books, double-checking that the book was indeed in the right place, and finally recording the return in the library's circulation log.

As she did this, her thoughts turned to Spike. Normally, this kind of menial task was something she would delegate to him, but she just didn't have the heart to give him chores in his present state. For the past few days, he had filled the air of the library with sighs and muffled sobs, mourning the loss of his romance with Rarity.

Twilight honestly couldn't say she was surprised. Her assistant's crush on Rarity, while certainly strong, had been a simple boyhood desire, nothing more.

The sound of the door opening got Twilight's attention. She whipped her head around to see Spike entering, but what she saw was a very different dragon from the one that had left that morning. He had a small smile on his face, and a little spring in his step.

"Wow, Spike," she said, "what's got you so happy?"

"I got a date."

"Well, you certainly bounce back fast," Twilight remarked. "Who are you taking out this time?"

"Rainbow Dash."

Twilight bit her lip. "Uhh... Spike, are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Several answers to that question presented themselves in Twilight's mind. For one, this was the first real break-up Spike had ever gone through. He didn't realize it, but she knew he was especially emotionally vulnerable right now, desperately flailing for any scrap of affection. Secondly, when this relationship reached its inevitable end, it would just mean more awkward conversations with her friends. Already, she could barely look Rarity in the eye; she didn't need the same to happen with Rainbow Dash.

Of course, Twilight could never say these reasons to Spike directly. "Well..." she faltered, "don't you think you should wait a while first?"

"No," Spike said, "I really like Rainbow, and she likes me from what I can tell. We even kissed today."

"What? How did this happen?" Twilight questioned, flabbergasted.

Spike shrugged. "I just kissed her."

"What did she do? Did she kiss you back?"

"Not exactly. She kinda shoved me away."

Twilight frowned. "Then how can you say she likes you?"

Spike shrugged again. "I dunno. She already agreed to go on a date with me, so I guess that counts for something."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I'm gonna go make a snack," Spike said. "You want anything?"

"No, thank you."

As Spike disappeared into the kitchen, Twilight began to worry more and more. Spike had already proven that he wasn't emotionally mature enough to handle dating somepony her and her friends' age. She didn't see any possible way that this venture could turn out well.

The next morning, Spike woke up early. He wanted to get an early start to work on preparations for his upcoming date. After making sure all of Twilight's foreseeable needs were taken care of, he slipped out of the library to get started.

It was another sunny day, and this time Spike was actually in a suitable mood to enjoy it. He basked in the warmth and relished the birdsong carried on the air as he made his way into town.

Spike was so happy, in fact, that he wasn't looking where he was going. It came as a nasty surprise when he felt himself knock into somepony and both of them went tumbling to the ground.

Spike waited for his head to stop reeling and looked to see whom he had crashed into. Near him, there was a little yellow filly with a scarlet mane and a big, pink bow.

"Oh, geez, Apple Bloom, I'm sorry," Spike said frantically, getting to his feet to help her up.

"Aw, that's okay, Spike. It was just an accident," she responded. "But ya really oughtta watch where yer goin'."

"I know, I know," he said. "I just wasn't paying attention because I'm so excited."

"About what?"

"I have a date with Rainbow Dash," Spike announced.

Apple Bloom grinned. "A date?"

Spike nodded.

"Ah know, you should let me help ya get it ready!" she said excitedly.

Spike grimaced. "I don't know, Apple Bloom. I don't want me and Rainbow Dash to end up like Big Mac and Cheerilee," he said hesitantly.

"Ya won't, Ah promise. We already got rid o' all that love potion, anyway."

Spike sighed resignedly. "I guess you can help."

Apple Bloom clapped her hooves excitedly. "Yay! Now come with me to the clubhouse. We got lots to do."

She and Spike set off toward Sweetapple Acres. As they walked, the dragon found himself wondering where the filly's usual companions were. "Hey, Apple Bloom, where are Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, "Scootaloo's at her house doin' homework, and Ah don't think Sweetie Belle's really allowed to talk to you."

"Oh, right." Spike had forgotten that this break-up was going to cost him two friends.

At last the pair found themselves walking through the gate to Sweetapple Acres. Spike saw Granny Smith asleep in her rocking chair, Big Macintosh hard at work plowing the fields, and Applejack making some repairs to the family barn.

"Hiya, sis," said Apple Bloom.

"Hey, Apple Bloom. You an' Spike havin' a playdate or somethin'?" Applejack asked.

"Uhh, yeah," the filly said, "somethin' like that."

Applejack chuckled. "Well, y'all two have fun."

Apple Bloom gave a wide, false smile. "We will."

She and Spike then dashed off to the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse. Once inside, she started pacing back and forth across the floor, thinking.

"Now, let's see..." she said. "We need to make this date real romantic if Rainbow Dash is gonna be yer special somepony..."

Spike gulped. The results of his rendezvous with Rainbow were beginning to look like a crap shoot.


	3. A First Attempt

Spike sat in the shade of several apple trees, feeling anxious. He was still at Sweetapple Acres, where he and Apple Bloom had put together a romantic picnic on a secluded part of the farm. After everything was set up, she had disappeared to go retrieve his date, leaving him in his current situation.

He wrung his hands as he surveyed Apple Bloom's handiwork. He sat upon a traditional checkered blanket, spread with an array of foods. There were candles to be lit, as the sunset was not far off. Off to the side was a record player pre-loaded with a soft violin piece, in order to, as Apple Bloom told him, "set the mood". It certainly seemed romantic enough, but Spike couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong. His mind raced, trying to figure out what it was, but he was flailing at an answer that wouldn't come.

He was relieved when, a few moments later, he heard the sound of hoofsteps approaching. He gave his spines a quick adjustment, lit the candles in a flash of green flame, and awaited Rainbow's arrival. A mixture of excitement, dread, and nerves filled him; mostly nerves.

It was then that his co-conspirator led Rainbow Dash around the last cluster of trees, and Spike saw her.

Spike couldn't believe, after all the years he and Twilight had lived in Ponyville, he'd never noticed Rainbow Dash's beauty; it was unmistakable as he looked upon her now. She didn't look as though she'd done any extra preparation or preening for their date (which made sense, considering how much she loathed that sort of thing), but it was as if a veil had been lifted and Spike was seeing her for the first time. Her sky-blue coat shined, looking enticingly smooth. The late afternoon sun glinted on her multi-hued mane and cerise eyes, sparkling more than the finest gems imaginable. In a word, she was stunning.

Rainbow trotted over to the picnic. "Hey, Spike," she said cheerfully, and sat down.

"H-hi," Spike stammered, still nearly speechless.

Apple Bloom then appeared at the pair's side. "Ah'm gonna leave you two alone now. Good luck!" She walked away from them, making sure to start the phonograph as she left.

Though she was gone, Spike highly doubted that she was out of earshot. He shrugged it off, though. There wasn't much he could do about nosy fillies.

"Well, I'm starving," said Rainbow Dash after a moment, grabbing for the nearest plate of sandwiches.

Spike took one as well, and they both ate in silence for a few minutes. Spike used the time to rack his brain for something witty or charming to say. After thinking for a few seconds, he decided that a compliment seemed like a safe option.

"You look really pretty, Rainbow Dash," he said tentatively.

"Well, duh," she responded, talking with her mouth full, "took you that long to notice?"

Spike didn't know how to answer that, so he took a large bite of his sandwich to buy some time.

"Listen, Spike," she went on, "I'm just gonna get this out of the way: no surprise kisses this time, got it?"

Spike nodded.

"Good."

In the silence that followed, Rainbow noticed for the first time the music. "Yuck!" she exclaimed. "What the heck are we listening to?"

Spike smiled nervously. "Um, Apple Bloom said it would be romantic."

"Well, it stinks." Rainbow Dash stood, walked over to the record player, and lifted the needle, causing the music to stop.

"Much better," she said as she came back over.

"Well, besides the music, is everything else okay?" Spike asked, doubts about this date now gnawing even more insistently on his mind.

Rainbow Dash glanced around. "To be honest..."

"Yes?" he said fretfully when she paused.

"Well... it's kinda... y'know, lame."

Spike hung his head sadly. "Oh, okay." He began to think how foolish he'd been to ever presume he would be able to impress Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash saw how hurt he was and rushed to explain herself. "I didn't mean it's not nice," she said. "It's just not my style."

"Sorry," Spike said quietly, the tremble of impending tears only just audible in his voice, "it's just that Apple Bloom was so sure this would work, and this was the kind of date Rarity always loved."

"Well, there's your problem," Rainbow said. She flew over to him and threw a foreleg around his shoulders, trying her best to stop the waterworks before they started. "Me and Rarity are about as different as you can get. Taking me on a date like this is like taking Fluttershy to a karaoke bar: bad idea."

Spike giggled a bit at the image of their shy friend trying to sing in front of a crowd.

Rainbow grinned, encouraged. "You see? You just need to think about what kind of mare you're dealing with: awesome and radical, not girly and sappy."

A small smile curled Spike's mouth. "Okay, Rainbow. I promise to do better next time."

Rainbow Dash eyed him wryly. "And who exactly said there's gonna be a next time?"

"Oh, no, I didn't mean-" Spike sighed. "I blew it, didn't I?"

Rainbow Dash laughed softly and shook her head. "Relax, Spike; it takes a lot more than one cheesy date to make me give up on you."

"So we can go out again?"

Rainbow nodded. "Sure, but why don't you let me take you out this time? I'll show you how a real date's done."

"Sounds great."

"Cool. I'll see you later, then, Spike. We can plan out our date then."

With that, she took off into the sky, leaving Spike staring after her, mesmerized, for several more minutes.

He came out of his trance when Apple Bloom appeared from behind a rather rotund tree very near the picnic area. He had expected as much.

"You were spying on us the whole time, weren't you?" he said flatly.

"Ah don't know what you're talking about," she replied, "but Ah will say that Rainbow's sure got some nerve criticizin' my music."

Spike arrived home a little later to find his lavender mistress waiting for him with an impatient look on her face.

"Uh, hi, Twilight," he said uncertainly.

"How did it go?" she asked bluntly.

"Not so good, actually."

Twilight smirked ever-so-slightly. "So I take it there are no plans for a second date?"

"Oh, no, there are."

Twilight huffed, frustrated. "I'm sure you two will have lots of fun," she said sardonically.

"Okay," Spike replied, still unsure why she seemed so upset. "I think I'm gonna go take a nap. Today has been kind of exhausting."

"Go ahead," Twilight said.

After Spike had disappeared to the second story, Twilight allowed a fresh wave of disquiet to crash over her mind. If this date had been a one-time thing, she could have handled it, but now that a second was looming, it was even more troubling. The more times Spike and Rainbow Dash went out, the more emotions became invested, and the more emotions became invested, the easier it was for this little foray to end in disaster.


End file.
